


Bullet Wounds and Ninja SEALs

by PlatonicLovers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny gets overprotective, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e15 Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I just need you to be alive. With me." </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Wounds and Ninja SEALs

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short drabble piece but it got a little long. Danny looked so distressed when Steve was walking towards the taxi, I wouldn't help but write this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

He shook off his gloves and tossed them on the car.

_“Steve, hey, sure this is a good idea?”_

Unstrapping his vest, he put it down next to his gloves and handed Danny his gun.

_“Yeah, that’s a stupid question.”_

Danny watched as Steve walked away from him; confident and on a mission. Nothing he could say or do would change Steve’s mind and while Danny loved that about him, he worried a hell of a lot. He stood with Grover when Steve walked over to the car, arms out then up, rotating to show he wasn’t carrying a weapon.

Steve manoeuvred around to help the man at the back of the taxi before Danny watched as he was forced to kneel next to the car. Danny’s heart raced and he had to restrain himself from running to Steve before Kono took the shot, and saved the man he loved from getting hurt. Danny let out a large breath and loosened the grip on his gun.

-                       

Later, he had been busy with the police, making a formal statement of the incident and what he’d witnessed while Steve was occupied with ensuring the family were doing okay. As Steve left the scene, he saw the darkness in Danny’s eyes when they briefly held a gaze before Danny turned to continue his conversation with the officer. Heading back to the office, he tried to get through work as quick as possible however his mind was drifting off and he thought about the worry which Danny displayed.

When he finished, he dropped his partner a text to let him know he was on his way home. He got back fairly quickly given the lack of traffic at that time of night and Steve noticed the kitchen and lanai light on, and a silhouetted figure sat by the beach.

“Danno? I’m back.” Steve called, making his way outside.

“Here,” he replied and got up to hand Steve a can.

The two men stood with their cans for a few minutes, before Danny put his down on the table and walked to the edge of the grass, just before the beach.

“Is everything okay D?” Steve enquired, following him.

Danny looked out at the ocean in all its darkness however the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the smell of the salt from the sea assured him of the life of nature out there. He stood for a while, just thinking. It was probably one of his downfalls; thinking, but thinking made him rationalize his actions which in turn led to being responsible and aware.

It wasn’t Steve’s fault that his instincts had been to throw himself in the line of danger because that was who he was. Ever since Danny had met him, he had been physical and fierce which was why the two gained a track record of being shot at, injured or involved in heavy gunfire in most of their cases. But over the last few months, things began changing, or so Danny thought. Since Wo Fat and Reyes, Steve had been a little calmer with the use of violence. Sure, he still shot people but he ensured the two were out of harm’s way before it happened.

And in the midst of all they’d lost and the hurt they’d been through, they gained something that everyone had foreseen but them. Although it was Danny who put his arm around Steve’s waist at a party with their close friends as they laughed hysterically about an old case, it was Steve who took Danny’s hand into his later that night on the beach where they nervously but surely sealed their change of relationship with a kiss.

Every night they lay together in bed since, Danny had felt the scars and ridges of Steve’s battle wounds. He kissed the deep cut alongside Steve’s knee and faded pellet holes dispersed on his back caused by shrapnel from a classified mission, along with the dark purple bruises on his chest as a consequence of a recent case. Soon, Danny knew every inch of Steve’s body even better than his own and he was determined to protect Steve, both emotionally and physically.

“I know you’re a SEAL and I can’t begin to imagine the shit you’ve already done but you really scared me today” he finally said.

Steve predicted the worry from a mile away and through all they had been through, Steve was the risk taker out of the two. But perhaps somewhere along the line, he expected Danny to _know_ that, and even go so far as to accept it.

“I had to save them. I couldn’t let his two daughters watch him die” Steve replied weakly knowing how close it was to being him in the line of fire instead. Danny inched closer to him and kept his eyes focused on the ground.

 “I couldn’t- you know. If I lost you, I couldn’t.” Danny’s voice faltered.

In one quick step Steve gathered Danny in his arms and wrapped around him tightly and comfortably.

“I’m okay Danno. I’m okay. Not gonna leave you, ‘kay?” Steve murmured against the side of Danny’s head as he pressed kisses into his hair.

 “Fuck, Steve. I just… I just need you to be alive. With me. I want you around now and when we’re eighty. I want a forever with you.“ Danny whispered and Steve froze.

Maybe he’d been a SEAL for too long, or maybe he was used to being alone but he stopped and thought. Thought about the number of people (or the lack of) who’d needed him over the years and how much he had blended into the background like a piece of the island since his family went to shit after his mother fake-died.

Danny tightened the grip of his arms around Steve’s waist and nuzzled his face further into his chest, as if he was desperately clinging on for dear life. Like if he held on tight enough, he could protect Steve and keep him safe, the same way Steve did reckless shit to keep Danny out of harm’s way.

Steve pulled away and looked at the incredible man in front of him; the man who wanted him to be safe and take care; the man who cherished his life so much it brought him to tears to think about the alternative.

“Thank you.” He whispered, moving his hands to cradle either side of Danny’s face. He ran his thumbs over his partners’ cheeks, brushing away the faint remains of tears before wrapping his arms lightly around Danny’s neck.

“For what babe?” he inquired. He noted the blurriness forming in Steve’s eyes and heard a slight sniffle but allowed him to share his feelings. He wasn’t big on feelings much, or at all really except the ‘I love you’s’ but when Steve did share, it was because it was important to him.

Steve dropped a kiss on Danny’s forehead, then lips and swallowed hardly. “For loving me this much. Fuck, Danny, I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend my life with you and I don’t wanna risk that for anything. If something happened to you… I couldn’t… and I guess I get it now.”

Danny closed his eyes and smiled as Steve attacked his face with kisses and apologies. He cuddled against Steve and felt reassurance and comfort against his body.

 “You’re the biggest goof I’ve ever met but I love you so much babe. My ohana wouldn’t be complete without you or Grace, and that’s all I could ever want or need.”

Steve moved his palm in a circular motion against Danny’s back and nuzzled their foreheads together.

“I get it. I’ve been a SEAL for so long, it’s engrained in me; it’s part of who I am. But you Danno,” Steve said, placing a gentle kiss on his nose, “you’ve flipped my whole life around and somehow everything is right side up and it feels like a dream. I don’t want you to worry more than you have to.”

Danny’s eyes softened and he began to smile that perfectly adorable smile that tugged on Steve’s heartstrings. “Let’s face it babe. We’re cops. There’s bound to be bullets and worrying and shit. But just hold back on the ninja stuff a little, would you?”

He nodded vigorously and for a second, Danny saw the inner kid in Steve. The one who still had a whole, unbroken family who loved and cared for him. Who told him to be safe when he was riding his bike, or walking to school for the first time. God knows how long ago it was that Steve felt like he was part of a family but when Gracie jumped into his arms and told him she loved him, followed by Danny’s confession a week later, he knew this would be as good as it could ever get. Their little ohana of three.

 Steve was Steve, and while Danny wished he wouldn’t have to face so many bullets, it was the kind of selfless person he was. The kind of person that was so maddening and frustrating, Danny couldn’t help but think Steve was the most incredible person he’d ever met and was completely in love with him. Maybe a change wouldn’t happen overnight but they both wanted each other safe. So when he Steve looked at him with solemn eyes and promised that he’d try to avoid ‘ninja conflict’ as much as possible so he could come home to Danny every night, Danny pulled him close and sealed the promise with a deep and tender kiss.

 


End file.
